prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallows and Anderson
Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson are a professional wrestling tag team signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), under the Raw brand. They worked in the Japanese promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and have also worked as a tag team in the United States for Ring of Honor (ROH) and various promotions on the independent circuit. Anderson and Gallows were first put together by NJPW in 2013, working as a tag team within the larger Bullet Club stable. Over the next three years, the two won the IWGP Tag Team Championship three times, while also winning the 2013 World Tag League. In February 2016, the two left NJPW to sign with WWE. History New Japan Pro Wrestling (2013–2016) On November 11, 2013, New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) announced the participating teams in the 2013 World Tag League. Included was a team representing the Bullet Club stable, made up of founding member Karl Anderson and the debuting Doc Gallows. Anderson had been working for NJPW regularly since 2008, while Gallows, a former WWE performer, had most recently worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). The two ended up winning their block with a record of four wins and two losses, and on December 8, first defeated Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma in the semifinals and then Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima in the finals to win the tournament. This led to a match on January 4, 2014, at Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo Dome, where they defeated K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer) to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Anderson and Gallows ended up holding the title for a full year, successfully defending it six times. In December 2014, the two made it to the finals of their second consecutive World Tag League, but were defeated there by Hirooki Goto and Katsuyori Shibata,. who then went on to defeat them for IWGP Tag Team Championship on January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome. On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, Anderson and Gallows defeated Goto and Shibata in a rematch to regain the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Their second reign ended on April 5 at Invasion Attack 2015, where they were defeated by The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Michael Bennett) in their first defense. Anderson and Gallows won the title for a third time on July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall by defeating The Kingdom in a rematch. After a six-month reign that saw Anderson and Gallows successfully defend the title once, they lost the title to 2015 World Tag League winners Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma on January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome. In the midst of rumors they were leaving NJPW, Anderson and Gallows received a rematch for the IWGP Tag Team Championship, but were again defeated by Makabe and Honma on February 14 at The New Beginning in Niigata. Anderson and Gallows wrestled their final NJPW match on February 20 at Honor Rising: Japan 2016, where they teamed with their Bullet Club stablemates Bad Luck Fale and Tama Tonga in an eight-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Bobby Fish, Hirooki Goto, Katsuyori Shibata and Kyle O'Reilly. Ring of Honor (2014–2016) Anderson and Gallows made their debut for American Ring of Honor (ROH) promotion on May 17, 2014, during the War of the Worlds event, which was co-produced by ROH and NJPW, successfully defending the IWGP Tag Team Championship against The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe). They also appeared for ROH in 2015, and on January 23, 2016, took part in an eight-man tag team match, where all three of the promotion's titles were on the line in which Anderson and Gallows teamed up with Bullet Club stablemates The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), but were defeated by ROH World Champion Jay Lethal, ROH World Television Champion Roderick Strong and ROH World Tag Team Champions War Machine (Hanson and Ray Rowe), who all retained their titles. Other promotions (2014–2015) On December 20, 2014, Anderson and Gallows made their debut as a tag team on the American independent circuit, defeating Reality Check (Craven Varro and Devon Moore) at a Pro Wrestling Syndicate (PWS) event. During the summer of 2015, the two worked several Global Force Wrestling (GFW) events, where they took part in the GFW Tag Team Championship tournament. In October 2015, Anderson and Gallows took part in a Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) event in Reading, England, which also featured several other NJPW wrestlers. That same month, they also took part in German promotion Westside Xtreme Wrestling's World Tag Team Tournament, where they made it to the quarterfinals, before losing to Big Daddy Walter and Zack Sabre Jr. WWE (2016–present) On the April 11, 2016, episode of Raw, Anderson and Gallows (who returned to his Luke Gallows ring name) made their debut for WWE, attacking The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso), establishing themselves as heels in the process and with the duo's NJPW background being acknowledged by WWE announcers. On the following week's Raw, WWE began teasing an alliance between Anderson and Gallows and their former Bullet Club stablemate AJ Styles when, after meeting Styles in a backstage interview, Anderson and Gallows attacked his Payback opponent Roman Reigns in the ring; Styles, however, did not seem pleased with the attack. Anderson and Gallows wrestled their first WWE match on the April 25 Raw, defeating The Usos. Over the next weeks, Anderson and Gallows continued teasing an uneasy alliance with Styles, while having several face offs with The Usos and Reigns, including at Payback, where the two failed in their attempt to help Styles capture the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Reigns, and the following week's SmackDown, where the two suffered their first WWE loss, when Reigns pinned Anderson in a six-man tag team match. On the May 9 Raw, the trio of Anderson, Gallows and Styles was dubbed "The Club". The Club disbanded two weeks later on Raw, when Styles stated that he wanted an amicable separation from Anderson and Gallows, blaming them and The Usos for his failure to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at the previous day's Extreme Rules. Though Styles stated that the three could remain "brothers", Anderson and Gallows refused and ended the friendship altogether. On the May 30 Raw, Anderson and Gallows entered the WWE Tag Team Championship picture by attacking reigning champions The New Day, while later in the show, Styles turned on the returning John Cena and reunited with Anderson and Gallows. On July 19, The Club was split up in the 2016 WWE draft with Anderson and Gallows being drafted to Raw and Styles to SmackDown, which resulted in them wrestling their last match together as a trio on July 24 at Battleground in a loss against John Cena, Enzo Amore and Big Cass. Afterwards, Gallows and Anderson continued feuding with The New Day, attacking and sidelining Big E on the August 1 Raw, which led to the other two New Day members, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods, agreeing to defend the WWE Tag Team Championship against them. The title match on August 21 at SummerSlam ended in a disqualification win for Gallows and Anderson, when Anderson was attacked by the returning Big E. Gallows and Anderson received two more shots at the newly renamed Raw Tag Team Championship, first on September 25 at Clash of Champions and then the following day on Raw, but were both times defeated by members of The New Day. On the November 7 Raw, Gallows and Anderson were announced as part of Team Raw for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series tag team elimination match at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016. The same night, while being at odds with the rest of Team Raw, they defeated The New Day in a non-title bout. Gallows and Anderson were eliminated from the Survivor Series match by Rhyno, one half of the reigning WWE SmackDown Tag Team Champions. Gallows and Anderson received two more shots at the Raw Tag Team Championship, but were both times defeated by The New Day, first on the November 28 Raw, and then in a three-way match, also involving Cesaro and Sheamus, on the December 12 Raw. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **''Magic Killer'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) *'Double-team signature moves' **''Boot of Doom'' (Fireman's carry flapjack (Gallows) / Running single leg front dropkick (Anderson) combination *'Nicknames' **"Good Brothers" *'Managers' **Amber Gallows *'Stables' **Bullet Club **The O.C. *'Entrance themes' **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Omen in the Sky"' by CFO$ (WWE; April 25, 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (3 times) **World Tag League (2013) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked Gallows No. 65 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **Ranked Anderson No. 69 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 times) External links * Profile Category:Global Force Wrestling teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions